Home Sweets Home
by FaithinBones
Summary: Sweets has his tonsils removed and Booth and Brennan's little family decides to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

Casket4mytears: Is it evil that I kind want to see this break away like A Broken Wing, maybe stretch ten chapters of torturing Sweets?

SamBrace: I would love to read more of this (added bonus at the moment Sweets can't talk!)

Well you get the idea. Chapter 1 and 2 are reposts of chapters 73 and 74 from Personal Effects. How many of you didn't see that coming? Really?

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Agent Booth. . . Uh . . . I have a favor to ask of you."

Leary, Booth looked up, "What's up, Sweets?"

Walking into Booth's office, Sweets twisted his hands together and blurted out, "I have to go into the hospital tomorrow morning to get my tonsils removed and I don't have any family and I was wondering if I could put you down as my next of kin just in case I die. I don't have anyone to arrange a funeral for me in case I die."

Feeling himself grow pale, Booth stood up, "What the Hell do you mean in case you die? Is it that serious?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets replied, "All surgery has risk. Things happen and the worst case scenario is I could die on the operating table. I want to make sure I'm buried next to my adopted parents and I want to make you the executor of my will. I don't have any family Agent Booth. Will you do it?"

Walking around the desk, Booth stood next to Sweets, "Sure, kid. No problem. Do you have some paperwork for me to sign?"

Nodding his head, Sweets said, "Yeah, it's on my desk. I'll go get it. Thanks, Booth. If I couldn't get you to do it I was going to see if Cam would do it; but, you're my friend so I wanted it to be you."

Frowning, Booth clapped Sweets on his shoulder, "Sure, I'll do it. Just bring me your paper work and we'll make a list of the things you want done if something happens; although, you do know nothing is going to happen don't you? You're going to be ok."

Smiling sadly, Sweets replied, "Sure, I know that, thanks."

Watching Sweets leave his office, Booth shook his head and muttered, "Damn it Sweets. What am I going to do with you?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Sweets felt like hell. Opening his eyes, Sweets noticed that someone was in his room; but, he wasn't sure who it was. Not able to speak, Sweets lifted his hand and wiggled his wrist.

"Hey, the kid's awake. . . It's about time. I was beginning to think you're like Seeley and go into comas every time someone knocks you out. So . . . Kid, you want any ice chips? You can't have any water right now."

Nodding his head, Sweets opened his mouth. Hank, seeing that Sweets was ready, stood up and spooned a few ice chips into his mouth.

"This reminds me of the time that Jared had his tonsils yanked. He got this real bad coughing spasm and he broke his stitches and man you should have seen the blood."

Sweets, feeling nauseous, stared with big eyed dismay at Hank.

Nodding his head, "Yeah but it was ok. They just popped him back into the operating room and stitched him back up. . . So don't cough. . . You really don't want to do that."

Shaking his head, Sweets grunted.

Nodding his head, Hank looked up at Sweets' TV, "So, the game is pretty good so far, the Eagles are routing those damn Falcons. I mean come on, a quarter back sneak just before the end of the first half that's stupid. The quarterback should be fired for doing a dumbass thing like that."

Frowning, Sweets looked at the TV and then at Hank.

"Yeah, I used to go to the games when I lived in Philly; but, the game on TV is ok. . . Oh hey, Seeley wanted me to make sure that I call him when you wake up; so, let's call him now. That boy was worried about you. He does that."

Sweets staring at Hank while he sat down again, looked around and found a vase of flowers on the stand next to him. Pointing at the flowers, Sweets wiggled his hand at Hank.

Looking at Sweets, Hank frowned and let his eyes follow where Sweets was pointing, "Oh, those are from Seeley, Temperance and Christine. Seeley said that everyone needs flowers in the hospital to remind them of nice things when they feel like crap."

Turning his head, Hank spoke in his phone, "Oh hey, Shrimp, the baby shrink is awake. . . . No, he looks ok to me. . . no, he ate some ice chips. I'm going to give him some more in a bit . . . I'm not a complete idiot, Seeley, of course . . . .Yeah, yeah . . . . Sure, I'll tell him. . . . no, I didn't tell him that . . . I will don't worry about it. . . .When are you coming back? . . . sure, no I understand, you'll get here when you can. . . No I don't want you to do that, no I told you no . . . Shrimp. . . Seeley, I told you no and that should be final, don't ignore my wishes. . . . Ok. . . Fine. . . . I'll see you when you get here."

Ending his call, Hank smiled, "That boy likes to control everything. He wanted me to tell you that he was here earlier; but, he had some case come up and he and Temperance had to go look at some disgusting body. They'll be back as soon as they can. I'm also supposed to tell you that you'll be staying at their house for a couple of weeks. He wanted to send Jared over here to spell me; but, that's just silly. All I'm doing is sitting here watching TV and making sure you don't die at the hands of incompetent doctors. . . . Seeley doesn't trust doctors too much. Every time they have to put him under for surgery he ends up in a coma for several days. He says that the doctors that work on him are quacks and not to be trusted. We keep telling him that he's got a problem with anesthesia but he swears it's the doctors. . . Who knows maybe he's right. . . Anyway, I'm supposed to make sure that they don't kill you while Seeley isn't here. . . Make sure you don't die, it'll piss off Seeley if you die on my watch."

Shaking his head slowly, Sweets pointed to his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, ice chips. No problem."

Poking a spoon full of ice chips in Sweets' mouth, Hank looked up at the TV, "Damn it, the Falcons scored. How the hell did they do that? . . . Damn."

Looking at Sweets, Hank smiled, "You're in luck. . . They have another game on after this one. . . After those are finished, we can watch whatever you want. . . You like NCIS or the Mentalist? They're always on TV. Those shows are great. Oh, I found out that all three Godfather movies are being played on TV tonight. Talk about luck. . . . Yes sir, we can watch those and then we'll wing it. . . It's a good thing I only sleep about 5 hours a day; so, you'll have plenty of company tonight. . . Oh, damn it, how did the Falcons score again? . . Shit. . . What happened to the Eagles' defense? . . . Damn it! . . . "

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be welcome. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your patience. I never know when a story is going to morph into a solo story from "Personal Effect" although lately it has happened a lot. Thank you for showing an interest in my stories. I really appreciate it.

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Once Sweets had been released from the hospital, he'd found out that Hank Booth was going to continue as his nurse maid. Once they were on the road, he'd tried to get Booth to drop him off at his apartment; but, Booth had laughed at him.

"Hell Sweets, what happens if you have an emergency? Are you going to dial 911 and hope someone on the other end gets it that you're not a prank call. You can't talk yet. . . . No, you're staying at my place."

Rolling his eyes, Sweets sat quietly and watched the scenery whip by.

Hank, sitting in the back seat, leaned forward, "Hey, don't forget to stop by the pharmacy to pick up the kids pain medicine."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Got it covered Pops."

"When you go in to fill the prescription; buy some snacks. I have a craving for some Pringles. Oh and get me some soda too. Not that diet crap either. I want the real thing."

Smiling, Booth pulled into the pharmacy parking lot. "Got it. Snacks and soda." Turning to Sweets, Booth smiled, "I'll get you some vanilla ice cream. All I have at home is Butter Pecan and Rocky Road. I don't think the nuts are a good idea. Want anything else?"

Frowning, Sweets tried to reply and stopped. Holding his throat, Sweets gave Booth a pleading look.

Taking a note card out of his pocket, he handed it over to Sweets with a pen. Once Sweets had finished writing, he handed it back to Booth.

Reading the card, Booth gave Sweets a strange look, "Fizzy cranberry drink? What the Hell is that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets stared at Booth.

Shaking his head, Booth remarked, "I'll look for it. Why can't you drink 7-up or Sprite like normal people?"

Opening the door, Booth looked back at Hank, "I won't be long."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour and a half later, Booth was back in the truck, "Jesus, everybody and their cousin must be sick today. I hope I don't come down with something. I had more people sneeze on me than I care to think about."

Sighing, Hank remarked, "Wash your hands real good when we get home."

Smiling, Booth turned to look at Hank. "Hey, I got you enough snacks to last for the week. Bones is going to fuss about it too; so, remember I gave you fair warning."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank replied, "She can fuss all she likes. I'm old and it's too late to go on a diet now. I'm going to eat what I want. It's not like my diet is going to make me die young. I figure my diet got me this far, why mess with a good thing now . . . Did you find that weird fizzy drink baby shrink wanted?"

Nodding his head, Booth looked at Sweets, "They had some. Do you know that soda is cheaper? That stuff is expensive."

Nodding his head, Sweets pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and tried to hand it to Booth.

Frowning, Booth ignored the wallet and remarked, "Smart ass."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth led Sweets to Parker's room. Hank planned on sleeping on a futon that Booth bought and put in the man cave. Once Sweets was lying on Parker's bed, Booth left for work.

Hank, walking into the room with two glasses in his hand, looked around, "This is a nice room. Too bad Rebecca won't let Parker come more often. She's a pain in the posterior."

Handing one of the glasses to Sweets, Hank remarked, "Here's that weird drink you wanted. When you get tired of it, Seeley bought some Sprite and 7-Up. . . . If you want you can come downstairs and lay on the couch in the man cave. I got a futon down there too. It's really comfortable. We can watch TV. I think "American Pickers" is coming on soon. Those guys crack me up. . . Oh and we can watch some movies. Seeley's got a really good collection. Temperance has some movies too although . . . well never mind. You coming or are you just going to mope up here? Keep in mind I'm old and I can't go up and down stairs a lot. . . Oh, Temperance made soup so that's what we're having for lunch. . . Don't worry, it's good, I tasted it. It's not tofu thank God. . . Well I don't think it's tofu. I didn't ask. . . . When you eat in this house, it's best just not to ask. . . I mean one time I had this turkey sandwich and it tasted weird and I thought maybe it was going bad; but, come to find out it was tofu turkey or something like that. . . Yeah, I read the packages in the fridge now. Seeley has a bin in the fridge full of the good stuff so we won't starve. I also know where he hides his Mallo cups and his Valomilk bars. I saw him hide them once and they're still there."

Sitting up, Sweets rolled out of bed and followed Hank down the hallway down the stairs and into the man cave. Once he was settled, Hank sat down and picked up the TV remote.

"You know we can watch whatever you want. . . I know that RTV usually shows Dragnet at this time of day. Boy they don't make shows like that anymore. . . If you don't like shows like that we can watch NCIS. I really like that show. That Gibbs is tough but fair. . . I hope you don't want to watch soap operas. Those things bore me. My wife loved those; but, she loved the mushy stuff. Give her a good cry and she was set for the week. . . God I remember one time she watched "An Affair to Remember" and she started crying about half through the movie. She really could turn on the water works; but, I loved it. She'd cry and hold me tight and then when we got home she'd . . . well that isn't any on your business. . . "

Ooooooooooooooo

That evening, Sweets and Hank heard running footsteps coming towards the man cave. Bursting into the room, five year old Christine ran over to where Hank was sitting and yelled, "Pops. . . Mommy said you were here. . ." Turning towards Sweets, Christine tiptoed over to where Sweets was lying and whispered, "Mommy said to talk quiet to you because you're sick . . . I'm posed to use my inside voice but quieter. . ."

Sweets smiling sat up and patted the space next to him on the couch. Christine, beaming, pulled herself on to the couch and patted Sweets left knee. "Have you been a good boy for Pops?"

Nodding his head, Sweets put his hand on his throat.

Christine, cocking her head to the side, remarked, "Daddy said you can't talk because you are sick. He said you have to be quiet for once in your life. . . . Daddy thinks it's funny that . . . "

Brennan entering the room, interrupted her daughter, "Christine . . . What did Daddy tell you about repeating what he says to other people?"

Blushing, Christine replied, "He said it wasn't anyone's business what he says . ."

"Christine!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine used her Boothy charm smile, "You asked Mommy."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "Yes, I did. It was a rhetorical question."

Pursing her lips, Christine, "Oh one of those. I didn't know Mommy. You have to tell me when it's a torical question."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Fair enough."

Turning to Sweets, Brennan smiled, "I'm making dinner. It should be ready in about an hour."

Watching her mother leave the room, Christine waited until her mother was out of sight, "Mommy is making you pudding and jello and soup and we have ice cream and Daddy said it was ok for you to eat his pudding pops if you want to."

Smiling, Sweets patted Christine's hand.

Smiling her Booth charm smile, Christine remarked, "If you need help eating the pudding pops I'll help you . . . . I know where Daddy hides his Mallo cups and . . ."

Walking into the room, Booth exclaimed, "Hey, what do you mean you know where my Mallo cups are?"

Looking nervously at her father, Christine pointed at Hank, "He showed me Daddy. I'm just a little kid. He's a bad fluence."

Laughing, Booth stared at Hank's blushing face, "Caught you Pops."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Very fluffy story about almost nothing, I hope you liked it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews. I really appreciate them. I will probably update this story once a week.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Rushing into the Man Cave, Christine yelled out, "Yea, you're awake, Pops. I told Daddy you would be."

Jerking awake, Sweet raised himself from the couch and stared at the exuberant child.

Christine noticing Sweets move, clapped her hand over her mouth. Glancing at Pops and then Sweets, Christine removed her hand and smiled, "Oops. Sorry Uncle Sweets."

Smiling, Sweets nodded his head and sat up, keeping his blanket across his lower body. Rubbing his head, Sweets tried to clear the cobwebs from his mind.

Christine, glancing at the entranceway, moved closer to her great-grandfather, "Daddy is cooking pancakes. He's also making cream of wheat for Uncle Sweets."

Smiling, Pops reached down and hugged Christine, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school? I don't think they allow kids to go to school in pjs."

Laughing, Christine hugged Hank, "Oh, Pops, today is Saturday I don't go to school on Saturdays."

Shaking his head, Hank responded, "Why not? When I was a kid I had to walk five miles to school every day except Sunday. On Sunday I had to walk ten miles to church."

Guffawing, Christine shook her head, "Aw Pops. You didn't go to school on Saturdays."

Smiling, Hank replied, "Of course I did. Aren't you impressed that I walked five miles to school every day?"

Shaking her head, Christine remarked, "Daddy runs five miles every morning and Mommy does too sometimes."

Pouting, Hank reached for Christine's hand, "Yeah, but I was a kid when I walked five miles."

Shrugging her shoulders, Christine responded, "Daddy and Mommy are old."

Laughing, Sweets grabbed his throat and squeaked.

Her eyes large, Christine ran from the room, "Daddy. . . . Daddy . . . Uncle Sweets hurt himself."

Hearing running footsteps Sweets and Hank witnessed Booth rush into the room with Christine following behind him.

Booth, his face a mask of concern, stared at Sweets, "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Sweets held his throat. Hank smiling, raised his hand and remarked, "It's ok, Sweets laughed when he shouldn't have. I bet he don't do that again."

His eyes quite large, Sweets shook his head.

Relieved, Booth placed his hands on his hips and looked down at his daughter, "Christine hasn't anyone ever told you about the boy who cried wolf?"

Shaking her head, Christine responded, "I don't know what that means."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned to leave the room, "It means don't tell me that Uncle Sweets is hurt when he isn't."

Watching her father leave the room, Christine scratched her head. "I still don't understand about the wolf part."

Hank, amused at Christine's puzzlement, asked, "Hey kid, do you want me to tell you about the boy who cried wolf?"

Nodding her head, Christine walked over to where Hank was sitting on his futon and leaned against his legs.

Smiling, Hank began, "Ok, see there was this boy that was a shepherd. That means he watched sheep to make sure that dangerous animals like wolves didn't hurt them. . . Anyway, being a shepherd was a boring job; so, this kid . . ."

Interrupting Hank, Christine asked, "What's the boy's name?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank glanced at Sweets and replied, "I think the kid's name was Lance."

Frowning, Sweets sat up straighter and crossed his arms on his chest.

Laughing, Hank turned back to Christine, "The kids name definitely was Lance; so, anyways, he was bored and he decided to play some jokes to make his life more interesting. He ran into the village below the meadow where his sheep were and yelled for everyone to hear, "Help help, there's a wolf attacking the sheep". Well everyone in the village ran to the meadow to kill the wolf and there wasn't a wolf. Lance had made it up. Man the people from the village were mad."

"So he lied?"

"Yep, he lied. So anyway everyone went home and the boy laughed and laughed. He thought that had been a lot of fun."

"Lying is stupid. Mommy says that it's harder to remember lies than the truth."

Nodding his head, Hank agreed, "She's right. So anyway the kid was ok for a few days when he got bored again."

"Oh oh."

"Yep, the kid was nothing but trouble. So anyway, Lance decided to play another trick. He ran down in to the village again and cried "Help help, the wolf is attacking the sheep. It's awful." Well the villagers didn't think the kid would pull a lame joke like that twice so they ran to the meadow and man were they ever mad when they found out the kid had lied again."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Christine remarked, "Boy that Lance was stupid."

Nodding his head, Hank glanced at a glaring Sweets and then back at Christine, "Yep, so anyways, the kid laughed all day at his dumb joke. Well that evening, a wolf showed up in the meadow where the sheep were. . ."

"Oh oh!"

"Yeah, oh, oh. . . Well Lance sees the wolf and he starts screaming "Help, help there's a wolf in the meadow and he's going to kill me.""

"Wow"

"Yeah, so the villagers heard the kid yelling and they said to each other, "No way man, I'm not running up to the meadow for another lame joke." Well the wolf sees the kid alone and he eats the boy."

"Gosh what a dumb kid, I would have run away. I wouldn't have stood there. I would have run and got my Daddy. He has a gun and he would have killed that wolf . . ."

Interrupting Christine, Hank smiled, "That wasn't the point of the story, Sweetheart. The story is to show you that it's dumb to lie not to run away from the wolf."

Shaking her head, Christine remarked, "Well that's a dumb story, Pops. If you see a wolf you should run away and not get eat up."

Sniggering, Sweets gasped and squeaked again.

Booth, calling from the kitchen, "Pancakes, come and get them before I feed them to the pigs."

Laughing, Christine patted her great-grandfather's knee, "Don't worry Pops, we don't have pigs. He just says that." Turning, she ran from the room, laughing.

Turning to look at Sweets, Hank remarked, "That sure is a happy kid."

Nodding his head, Sweets threw his blanket off of his lap and looked for his pants. He knew it was going to be a long day.

Ooooooooooooooooo

So, interested in torturing Sweets? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I was hoping that this would be an interesting story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch, Booth came into the man cave to check on Sweets and his grandfather. "Hey, Christine and I are going to be watching the game in a little while. If you two don't want to watch it you can go to the bedrooms upstairs and rest."

Interested, Hank asked, "Who's playing?"

Smiling, Booth remarked, "The Phillies and the Cubs. It looks like it's going to be a good game too. It could end up being a real slug fest."

Nodding, Hank replied, "Count me in."

Staring at Sweets, Booth asked, "You want to go upstairs and rest? Christine gets carried away when she watches the games. Bones is working on her book; but, she's going to watch the game too. It will be real quiet upstairs."

Shaking his head, Sweets pointed at the floor.

Booth walked over to the doorway to the man cave and shouted, "Hey, Christine, go upstairs and bring down your dry eraser board and a marker."

Faintly, they could hear, "Ok, Daddy."

Standing in the doorway, Booth waited for his daughter to appear. Shortly afterward, Christine appeared carrying her small board and a red marker. Handing them to her father, she watched him walk across the room and hand them to Sweets.

"I'm tired of pantomime Sweets. Write down your answers."

Accepting the board and marker, Sweets wrote on the board, "I'll stay here and watch the game with everyone."

Nodding, Booth smiled, "See that's better. At least this gives you a voice."

Curious, Christine walked over to where Sweets was sitting and leaned against his knees, "Does it hurt to get your tonsils out?"

Staring at Booth and then at the child, Sweets wrote, "Yes".

Nodding her head, Christine asked, "Did they use a big knife or a little knife?"

"I don't know. They probably used a scalpel."

Puzzled by the last word, Christine turned to look at her father, "Daddy what's that last word?"

Grimacing, Booth answered, "Scalpel. It's a small knife that doctors use to cut stuff."

Turning to Sweets, Christine asked, "Why didn't you just say small knife?"

Blushing, Sweets wrote, "Sorry."

Using her charm smile, Christine asked, "Can I look in your mouth?"

Embarrassed, Sweets looked at Booth. Booth seeing Sweets questioning look, shrugged.

Sighing, Sweets opened his mouth wide. Christine, climbing up on the couch, moved onto Sweets lap and then holding his face in her hands looked in his mouth.

"Hmmmmm."

Puzzled, Sweets closed his mouth.

Christine, pursing her lips, slid off of Sweets lap and back onto the floor.

Hank, surprised at Christine's reaction, "What's wrong, Sweetheart? Did you see something wrong?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "No. That's what Dr. Malone says when he looks in to my mouth."

Laughing, Booth picked up the TV remote and then turning towards the TV started flipping through the channels searching for his ballgame.

Looking at Sweets, Christine asked, "How long before you can talk?"

Picking up his board again, Sweets wrote, "I don't know yet."

Frowning, Christine patted his knee, "That's ok. You be a good boy and Pops and Daddy and Mommy and me will take care of you."

Feeling sad, Sweets tried to smile.

Seeing Sweets face become a little red, Christine patted his knee again, "Don't cry Uncle Sweets. We love you."

Feeling himself choke up Sweets looked away. Booth and Pops, embarrassed at Sweets emotional response, looked at the floor.

Brennan walking into the room, saw all of the solemn faces and became concerned, "What's wrong?"

Clearing his throat Booth smiled, "Nothing. Why don't you go to the kitchen with me and help me bring the snacks and drinks before the game starts."

Puzzled at the quietness in the room, Brennan smiled, "Of course."

After her parents were out of sight, Christine laughed."They're going to go make kissy face."

Laughing, Pops remarked, "Tell me something I don't know."

Rolling his eyes, Sweets wached Christine pull her self onto the futon and lean against her great-grandfather. Hank, pleased that Christine wanted to sit next to him, placed his arm around her shoulder and winked at Sweets.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Fluff time at the Booth/Brennan household.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my story and giving me such nice reviews. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was Sunday and Booth, Christine and Hank went to church. Brennan who had stayed home was busy cleaning Christine's room when Sweets walked into the bedroom. Holding up his hand, Sweets whispered to Brennan, "Where is everyone?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "They went to church. Booth didn't think you'd like to go since you weren't feeling well last night."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets spoke softly, "I feel ok now. Can I vacuum the house for you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "You must be careful. The surgery you had may not seem very serious to you because it is equated with childhood; but, it is a very serious surgery, especially for adults. You can rupture your throat if you strain yourself. Just relax. I'll vacuum the upstairs. Booth vacuumed the downstairs last night."

Smiling, Sweets asked, "Booth vacuumed?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Booth is quite capable of taking care of a house. He had to do it as a bachelor and . . . well . . . he's had to do it in the past. He's a very clean person. He can be a little sloppy about his dirty clothes not making it to the clothes hamper; but, besides that Booth is very neat."

Nodding his head, Sweets whispered, "I'm going to go make me something to eat."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I'm going to meet them after church at the Royal Diner. Do you want to go with me? We usually eat a late breakfast on Sunday morning and then eat an early dinner."

Smiling, Sweets nodded his head and went downstairs to wait for Brennan.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Diner, Brennan and Sweets found that they had arrived before Booth, Hank and Christine. Commandeering the large table in the back of the Diner, Brennan moved a chair to the end of the table for Christine to sit on.

They had been waiting for ten minutes when Booth and his little family walked in. Christine, seeing her mother, ran down the aisle and bumped into a large man as he stood up.

The man, irritated reached out and latched his large right hand on Christine's shoulder, "Watch it kid. You don't have any business running in here."

Booth quickly striding over to where the man was touching his daughter grabbed the guys hand and pulled it away from his daughter's shoulder. The large man, surprised at Booth's strength, remarked, "I wasn't hurting her."

Holding the man's hand in his hand, Booth replied, "Touch my daughter again and it'll be the last thing you do on this Earth."

Feeling frightened, which was an unusual occurance for a man his size, the man swallowed, "Let my hand go."

Releasing the hand, Booth stood and waited to see what the man intended to do next. Hank, not happy with what he was seeing, walked over to where the two men stood, "Seeley, the man made a mistake and he won't do it again. Let it be."

Giving the big man a sneer, Booth turned and walked down the aisle to sit down next to Brennan. The big man, deciding that the Royal Diner was no longer one of his favorite places to eat, left the Diner.

Christine, who had run to stand next to her mother when her father had rescued her from the angry man, watched her father sit down. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to run into that man."

Reaching over and picking up his daughter, Booth placed her on his lap and hugged her. "Yes, you shouldn't have been running in the Diner; but, that didn't give that man the right to put his hand on you either."

Nodding her head, Christine hugged her father. Sliding off of his lap, Christine sat down on the chair at the end of the table.

The restaurant manager, having witnessed the entire incident, walked over to the table, "Agent Booth, I'm sorry that happened. I won't let him come back into this restaurant."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Don't worry about it Jane. It's ok. I'm pretty sure he understands not to grab kids like that anymore."

Shrugging her shoulders, Jane replied, "Still, I don't need customers like that."

Walking away, Jane motioned to Marge to come to the table to take drink orders. Once Marge was done, Sweets watched as Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm. Booth, smiling, covered his hand with hers and remarked, "Yeah, I know; but, he started it. No way some stranger is going to grab my kid."

Smiling, Brennan remarked, "Yes he started it and you finished it."

Christine, feeling a little ignored, leaned over and asked, "Daddy, can I order the Sunday special?"

Turning towards his daughter, Booth remarked, "That's a lot of food Honey."

Smiling, Christine pointed at Sweets, "I'll eat the pointy food and Uncle Sweets can eat the soft food."

Raising his eyebrows, Sweets lifted both hands in the air and whispered, "Pointy foods?"

Booth seeing the puzzled look on Sweets' face, explained, "Pointy food would be the bacon and toast and maybe the waffle. The soft food is the eggs and the grits."

Nodding his head, Sweets leaned over and patted Christine's hand. Christine seeing that Sweets was going along with her plan exclaimed, "Oh goody. I've never got to order the special before. Daddy always orders it and I want to order it too; but, it is a lot of food and if you eat the soft food then I can eat the pointy food then we'll get to eat what Daddy is eating."

Rolling his eyes, Sweets smiled. After awhile, when the attention was removed from him, Sweets studied Booth and how he interacted with his family. The earlier altercation had been disturbing; but, he had to admit that Booth had acted calmer than he had thought he would when it came to protecting his daughter. When he got his voice back to normal, Sweets planned to talk to Booth about it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading my fluffy story. I appreciate it. This is the last chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Walking into the kitchen, Booth and Brennan smelled the delicious aroma of coffee and bacon. Sweets, flipping French toast on the griddle, looked up and smiled, "Hey, I'm making you guys breakfast. I'm going to move back home today and I thought I'd show you my appreciation for letting me stay here for the last week."

Christine, racing into the kitchen, overheard Sweets talking to her parents. "No, Uncle Sweets. You can't go home yet. You promised to have a tea party with me this afternoon."

Blushing, Sweets replied, "I'm sure your parents are sick of having me around, Christine."

Shaking head, Booth smiled, "Oh, no, Sweets. If you told Christine you were going to have a tea party with her then you have to stay at least for that."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "Yes, I concur. It's important that you keep your promise to your niece."

Pleased to hear Christine called his niece, Sweets replied, "Well, I guess I could go home this evening."

Walking over to the island and picking up a piece of bacon, Booth popped it into his mouth. Munching, Booth smiled, "You've never attended one of Christine's famous tea parties have you?"

Suddenly nervous, Sweets stared at Booth, "No why?"

Laughing Booth picked up the plate of bacon and French Toast and carried them over to the table, "Just making an observation."

Suspicious, Sweets watched Booth poke Brennan in the arm and point at him over his shoulder.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Christine, ready to have her tea party, marched into the man cave and crossed her arms across her chest, "Ok, tea party time."

Looking away from the game, Booth smiled, "Sweets is going to your party, not me Sweetheart."

Shaking her head, Christine replied, "Come on Daddy. You always play tea party with me."

Rolling his eyes, Booth stood up. Turing towards Hank, Booth smiled, "Pops, I . . ."

Interrupting his grandson, Hank remarked, "No way. I did it last weekend. My limit is one party a month."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Coward."

Nodding his head, Hank replied, "Sure am."

Worried, Sweets stood up and stared at Hank, "Uh, I really need to go home. . . "

Christine, noticing Sweets trying to escape, ran across the room and grabbed his right arm, "No Uncle Sweets, you promised." Turning to stare at her father, Christine implored, "Daddy, he promised. Make him come to my party."

Frowning, Booth walked over and clamped his hand on Sweets' left arm, "Oh, he's coming Sweetheart."

Pulling Sweets across the room, Sweets stared at Christine as she jumped up and down, "Oh goody."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the floor in Christine's room, Sweets watched as Christine pulled a canvas bag out from under her bed and opened it. Booth, sitting cross-legged, held his hands in his lap and stared at the line of dolls sitting on the floor across from him. Rummaging in the bag, Christine pulled out several plastic flowers. Carrying them over to her father, she placed a few in his hair. Smiling, Booth sat still and watched Sweets.

Frowning, Sweets watched Christine advance towards him, holding several plastic daisies in her hand. Smiling she lifted them one by one and placed them in his hair.

Clearing his throat, Sweets asked, "Why do we have to wear flowers?"

Shaking her head, Christine answered, "Well to look pretty Uncle Sweets."

Sniggering Booth rubbed the side of his nose. "You haven't see the best part yet."

Worried, Sweets glanced around the room, "I . . . Uh . . I . . ."

Laughing Booth sat quietly and waited.

Christine nodding her head, turned and marched over to her closet. Rummaging in the closet, Christine soon straightened up and carried a Jedi sword over to her father and gave it to him. "You can be Luke."

Nodding his head, Booth took the plastic sword in his hand and swung it back and forth, "Cool."

Carrying a magnifying glass over to Sweets, Christine handed it to Sweets, "You can be Sid."

Puzzled, Sweets asked, "I thought we were having a tea party?"

Shaking her head, Christine responded, "We are."

Staring at Booth, Sweets held up the magnifier, "I don't understand."

Smiling, Booth swung his sword a few times, "That's ok. You will."

Donning an old Jeffersonian smock that had been resized, Christine remarked, "I'm Mommy."

Sitting on the floor, Christine called out, "Ok, Mommy, we're ready."

Carrying in a tray, Brennan stepped in between Sweets and Booth and placed it on the floor, "Don't make a mess."

Smiling, Christine replied, "Oh Mommy."

Laughing, Booth protested, "Now how can we have a tea party and not make a mess?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan left the room.

Picking up one of her dolls, Christine placed it near the tray and exclaimed, "Oh no. Camille is dead. Luke why didn't you save her?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "I bet she drank some poisoned tea. You know I don't drink that stuff."

Nodding her head, Christine turned to Sweets, "You have to help me find who poisoned the tea."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "This is a tea party?"

Laughing, Booth replied, "She's got a good imagination."

Staring at Christine, Sweets replied, "I'll say."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of my story. Thanks.


End file.
